Me and the Angels
by unique-pyro-girl
Summary: I went on to a chat with he DNAngels and now i have to visit them. great. rated for violence and language. DarkXoc, SatoXoc. sorry it takes solong to update
1. The Chatroom

This is my first fanfic. and I don't own DNAngel no matter how much I bribe.

I had just gotten home from my friends house when I decided to log into a chat room. I saw two unknown names appear.

_niwaguy enters the chat_

_uniquepyrogirl enters the chat_

_darkhottie enters the chat_

niwaguy: hi

uniquepyrogirl: hi

darkhottie: hi

uniquepyrogirl: sup yall'

darkhottie: not much

niwaguy: nuthing much you

uniquepyrogirl: i'm just watching the Texas Chainsaw Massacre

darkhottie: aww... good movie

niwaguy: but thats a horror movie

uniquepyrogirl: yea good movie

_risa.babe enters the chat_

_sporty.chick enters the chat_

sporty.chick: hello niwa

niwaguy: hey riku

risa.babe: DARK YOUR HERE. OMG

darkhottie: o no your here

risa.babe: OMG DARK glomps

darkhottie: damn it get off me woman! some one help me!

uniquepyrogirl: say please

darkhottie: just get her off of me!

uniquepyrogirl: risa i thought i just saw justin timberlake run by

Justin boy: oh no not her again

risa.babe: justin it's risa remember. Justin come back. justin I LOVE YOU

_risa.babe has logged off_

_Juustin boy has ran away_

darkhottie, niwaguy, sporty.chick: okay that was weird

_bluedude enters the chat_

_XxhunterxX enters the chat_

darkhottie: why are you 2 here.

bluedude: because we feel like chatting

uniquepyrogirl: okay hi new people who i havent gotten to say hi 2

XxhunterxX: you just said it

uniquepyrogirl: so i'm ashley who are yall'

darkhottie: i'm Dark Mousy the phantom thief

XxhunterxX: i'm Krad

sporty.chick: my name is risa

niwaguy: I am Daisuke Niwa

bluedude: Satoshi Hikari

unuiquepyrogirl: so risa and i are the only girls here?

XxhunterxX: and satoshi

bluedude: I AM NOT A GIRL

XxhnterxX: no matter how cute you may be.

bluedude: SHUT UP BASTARD

XxhunterxX: aww..come now you don't have to scream

bluedude: SHUT UP

uniquepyrogirl: should we try to stop them

darkhottie: nah this is quality entertainment

niwaguy: ashley might be right

darkhottie: yea if those to kill each other then who will I have to fight with

sporty.chick: dark that was mean!

darkhottie: so..

uniquepyrogirl: i'll do it

niwaguy: good luck

uniquepyrogirl: thnx. Krad, Satoshi if you two are gonna fight log off i don't want to be called as a murder witness again

bluedude: bye

XxhunterxX: see yah

uniquepyrogirl: bye yall' and don't kill each other

_bluedude has logged off_

_XxhunterxX has logged off_

darkhottie: thank God they are gone

sporty.chick: sorry I have to go now it's time for dinner

uniquepyrogirl: bye bye risa

sporty.chick: bye

niwaguy: bye risa

sporty.chick: goodbye niwa

_sproty.chick has logged off_

darkhottie: we should get together some time Ashley ;)

niwaguy: DARK!

darkhottie: don't worry niwa i'll still have time for you

niwaguy: don't say those things to me

darkhottie: theres no need to so worked up

niwaguy: well don't speak like that

uniquepyrogirl: ok i'm back

darkhottie: you left?

uniquepyrogirl: yes. and my mom said i can go

niwaguy: yay

uniquepyrogirl: so this is my # call and we can talk about it it's 555-798-413

_niwaguy has logged off_

_darkhottie has logged off_

_uniquepyrogirl has logged off_

Well I guess I'm going to visit some people I don't even know. What have I gotten my self into?

Okay thats it for this chapter, please review, and no flames.


	2. The Airport

This is my first fanfic. and I don't own DNAngel no matter how much I bribe.

* * *

I had been talking to Daisuke and Dark for a six days now and we had agreed that I would come over in a week. But of course something had to go wrong. My mom said that I couldn't go alone. So I called my best friend and asked if she would like to come too.

Me: Hey Katie I have a surprise for you.

Katie: What is it?

Me: Guess!

Katie: Your going to Military School

Me: You wish

Katie: Every night...

Me: Hey!

Katie: Never mind, just tell me what it is.

Me: I'm taking you to Japan.

Katie: Why?

Me: No reason.

Katie: Why?

Me: I told you no reason.

Katie: Tell me now or else your body will appear on the six-o-clock news

Me: Okay, I'm going to Japan to meet some friends I met on the Internet and my mom said that I can't go alone, and I need to take someone responsible. So I chose you the most responsible-most-likely-to-kill-someone-for-tripping-me person I know. And my mom said it was okay.

Katie: ...

Me: Katie, are you still there?

Katie: Yea...

Me: so, what do you say?

Katie: I'll go.

Me: YAY!

Katie: When do I have to be ready?

Me: Tomorrow at 7 a.m.

Katie: WHAT!

Me: I'll see you tomorrow.

Katie: I really hate you.

Me: I love you too.

Katie: Good Night

Me: G'night.

* * *

Airport in Japan

* * *

"Look Katie, look, someone is holding a sign with our names on it?" I said. I was _way_ more hyper than was safe.

"I can see. Settle down Ashley." I had started to twitch out of pure hyperness.

That's Katie's fist come into contact with my head. And than we started to fight, if it was any one but me they would have a death wish.

Dark's POV

* * *

I don't under stand why I have to hold this sign. It's boring. For all I know I might have missed her. She didn't tell us she looked like. Besides I've been watching two girls fight.

Oh, no they're coming over here. Is one of them Ashley?

My POV

* * *

I'm happy now, Katie bought me a new Fruits Baskets Manga. I guess we should go look for Dark and Daisuke.

"We should go look for them, Katie. Hey do you think that guy with the sign is for us?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you say any thing?"

She just shrugged.

So we walked over and that guy seemed a little nervous.

"Are you Ashley?" He asked

"Yup, this is Katie." I pointed at Katie

"I'm Dark."

"DARK!" I jumped up because he was about a head and a half-taller than me, and hugged him around the neck.

"Get off of me." He wheezed, maybe I was squeezing him too hard. I got off him. Katie was still standing behind me, looking emotionless. She is cool like that.

"So where's Daisuke?" I had helped Dark to his feet, and started looking around.

"He's in the art store."

"Come on there's an art store." I started to run for the art store. I love to draw so it seems only natural for me to run screaming to it. But sadly, as I was trying to enter I ran in to a guy with spiked red hair and bright red eyes. He got up first and tried to help me up, but Katie was already dragging me away from him.

"Don't kill him." I was shouting.

"Hey ,Daisuke, help me with these bags, Emiko's car is waiting out in front." That was dark as he was trying to haul four suitcases that where painfully full.

(authors note- I decided to skip the other stuff in the airport. Basically I have to keep Katie from killing Daisuke, What fun.)

The Niwa house

* * *

"Oh you two are so cute!" Emiko shouted she was currently crowding Katie and I and asking a ton of pointless questions.

"Uh...Mom I think that they might want to get a bit of rest. You Jetlag and stuff." Daisuke said coming to our rescue. I mouthed my thanks to him for saving my cheeks which Emiko had started to pinch and tug.

"Oh of course. You two can go rest and freshen up before dinner. Daisuke take these girls bags up to their room"

"It's okay we can carry them upstairs-." I just got out of my mouth before I passed out. Great way to start your first trip to the other side of the globe.


	3. The Niwa's

This is my first fanfic. And I don't own DNAngel no matter how much I bribe.

I awoke in some bed that wasn't mine, and man did I have a headache.

"Ugh...my head." I groaned

"Here take these." Some one said. My eyes snapped open, and I saw lots of unfamiliar faces. But I had to shut them again because the sun was too bright and it burned my eyes and hurt my head. A lot.

"Who the heck are all you people?" I questioned I still had my eyes closed so I couldn't see their faces.

"Oh my God, she lost all her memories!" some high-pitched, annoying voice screeched

"Stop shouting person!" Now I was shouting

"Shut and take these pills, Ashley." I remember that voice it was Katie, she was pushing a glass of cold water and a few pills into my hand.

"Katie, what happened, what am I doing here and who are all these people." I can't say I wasn't a bit scared.

"You passed out, and you should be able to remember things soon. Did you hear me?" She said, but I didn't hear her I was fast asleep. Stupid pills.

7:30 that night.

I woke up again in that bed, but now it was dark and quite. I looked around and saw pills, a glass of water that was sweating on the nightstand, a few chairs, a closet, and another bed, but no people. So I decided to go find them. When I got up I fell back onto the bed, because I was dizzy. _Okay Ashley you have to get downstairs so you can find Katie. _I thought. I slowly made my way over to the door, I thought I could hear voices on the other side. So I opened the door and headed down the hall and to a large flight of steep stairs.

When I finally made it down the stairs I saw a bunch of people milling around the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Emiko was the first to notice me.

"Ashley, your awake!" she shouted, before running across the living room to embrace me in a hug that would break any body's back.

"Ack! Mrs. Niwa I can't breathe! Can't breathe!" I rasped. I was probably as blue as a Smurf by the time Katie saved me. She pulled me away from Emiko, who seemed a bit hyper. I took the chance to look at every body in the room. There was: a guy with blue hair and blue eyes, a guy with blonde hair and gold eyes, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, a guy with black hair and black eyes, and a grandpa looking guy, and a girl with silver hair, aqua eyes. But before I could make any further observations, Katie was dragging me over to the table that was already full of food.

"Are you hungry Ashley?" Emiko asked. I never got a chance to answer because my stomach growled so loudly. I heard a few chuckles.

"A bit." I answered. The dinner went along normally, with Katie choking on some chicken but Satoshi helped her, I accidentally made a burial offering with my chopsticks, and Katie and I got know every one better. Satoshi was talking Katie most of the time, and they really do seem to like each other.

After dinner Daisuke asked Emiko if we could walk around the town, she said yes and we headed out the door. In our group was: Dark, Daisuke, Riku, Risa, Satoshi, Krad, Katie and I. So the eight of us made our way over to the fountains. Along the way Daisuke and Riku pointed out shops and other places. I was pulling Katie along with me around people to look at random things.

When we got to the fountains I had completely forgotten I had a headache, and Katie was even smiling and laughing. She and Satoshi were talking to each other, and she smiled at him quit a lot. Which was really weird because I've never seen Katie smile at any body except her friends and our families.

We were all sitting around the fountains talking; Daisuke, Riku, and Risa were talking. Krad and Dark were arguing under their breath. Satoshi and Katie were still chatting. So I was all alone, I took the chance to snap some pictures I got: Risa spashing Daisuke and Riku, Dark smirking at a pouting Krad, Katie laughing a joke Satoshi told (Sato-kun can joke?), and one of me smiling broadly. I took a few more of every one before I decided to get a group shot, So I asked every one to get together.

"I'm _not_ gonna stand next to Krad." Dark complained

"Fine then stand next to Satoshi." I offered

"I'm not standing next to him either."

"Then you can sand next to me, for Pete's sake."

"Fine!" he said trying to sound exasperated, why did I get the sudden feeling I had walked into a trap. So I gave the camera someone and asked him to take our picture. We all stood in front of the fountain and smiled together. I got my camera back and showed every one the picture.

"I don't like it." Dark said. There were so many things I could have said but I picked something simple,

"Tough shit." I said, every one was quite for a few minutes until Daisuke broke the silence.

"Um... maybe we should start to head home."

"Yea. That's probably a good idea." Riku put in.

We made our way back to the Niwa residents, all way Dark and I were glaring daggers at either other. Katie was talking to Satoshi but still keeping an eye on me to make sure I didn't do something stupid. When we got back Daisuke said the Riku, Risa, Satoshi, and Krad would be spending the night. We all headed Daisuke's room.

But on the way there we got a bit crowed in the halls and Risa bumped into me just hard enough for me to fall forward, but Dark broke my fall. And our lips met.


End file.
